


through foggy eyes, you're all I see

by tickleyourprostate



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 16-Year-Old Harry, 18-Year-Old Louis, Blow Jobs, FIFA, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Harry falls in the shower, I suck at tags, Louis helps Harry, Love Bites, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Shower Sex, Showers, Smut, Some pining, Whining, mentions of Anne - Freeform, not really - Freeform, shower, the others are playing FIFA, um, well kinda, whimpering, x factor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:58:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tickleyourprostate/pseuds/tickleyourprostate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a habit of using a lot of hot water in the shower. He also has a habit of thinking about Louis in the most inappropriate ways.</p><p> <br/>Or the one where Harry falls in the shower and Louis helps him out in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	through foggy eyes, you're all I see

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr www.tickleyourprostate.tumblr.com
> 
> And you can kik me if you like @rachielynn10

Harry could practically hear his mum’s voice in the back of his head as he turned on the water for his shower. “Don’t get the water too hot,” she would preach to him. He always had a habit of getting the water extremely hot to where it would leave bright red patches all over his skin. Now that he was free of his mum’s constant nagging while he was away at the X Factor house, he could put his shower as hot or as cold as he wanted. He shook his head free of the thoughts, turning the hot water on almost all the way and just a little of the cold. By putting his hand under the faucet, he tested the water figuring it was hot enough.

He stood in the shower, letting the hot water beat down on his pale skin, already scolding it and painting the flesh red. A small groan escaped his mouth, feeling ultimately relaxed from the steam and heat; that was until Louis popped into his mind. There was 4 other boys around the same age as Harry in the same group as he was. After auditioning as individuals for the singing show, one of the judges thought it was best to put them all together as a group, One Direction was the final name they all decided to call themselves. Harry was the youngest of the group being only 16, Louis however was the oldest and at the age of 18. Louis was the one that Harry clicked with instantly and since then they had grown to be the best of friends.

Turning the hot water too high in the shower wasn't the only habit he had, he also had the habit of thinking Louis in the most inappropriate ways, one of those being right now while he’s in the shower. Louis had the most amazing and chiseled cheekbones, Harry thought, ‘Wonder what they’d look like around my cock?’ He closed his eyes and desperately tried to stop thinking about his best friend and band mate Louis giving him head, but trying to stop the thoughts made him think about it even more to the point where he was sporting a very red erection standing tall with a curve against his stomach. His hand creeped over his pudgy stomach and down to his cock, taking hold of it. With his eyes closed, he slowly moved his hand up and down his length. At first he imagined Louis’ hand doing all the work, but that thought escalated to Louis gagging and slurping around him. “Fuck” he moaned when his hand started pumping faster. The hot water and the steam collected in the shower and the bathroom was making Harry’s mind go fuzzy, or maybe it was because he was simultaneously pumping himself while fondling his balls to the image of Louis on his knees in front of him and the sounds that would come out of his mouth; nonetheless he sped up his hand, making sure to squeeze the tip like he’s seen on the porn videos he secretly watched late at night. Harry didn't have time to process what was going on when he hit the tile floor of the shower hard, hitting his head on the way down. 

Of course Louis would be the first one to hear the thud. “I’m gonna go check on Harry,” he told the other boys who were too into playing FIFA. Once at the bathroom door, he knocked not getting an answer. “Harry?” Still no answer. He pushed the bathroom door open slightly, “Haz?” You alright?” he asked once more before he saw the mop of curls in the tile. He ran into the bathroom, shutting the door and pulling back the curtain to reveal a passed out Harry and a very stout erection. He turned the water off so that the young boy wouldn’t ingest any and splashed some cold on his face, waking him up. “Hey, you alright?” Louis asked him, concerned. Harry nodded sheepishly, moving his legs to try to cover up his cock, but only making it more obvious “’m fine,” he sniffled. Louis reached for a towel and held it open “C’mon,” he smiled, helping Harry up. Harry stood up, turning his back toward Louis because he would feel slightly less embarrassed having Louis see his bum than his penis. “You’re bleeding” Louis stated as he patted the scratch down Harry’s back. Harry winced and pulled away from his touch, “kiss it” he mumbled “to make it feel better.” Louis smiled and pressed his lips softly to the younger lad’s back, “there.” Harry nodded and wrapped the towel around his waist, covering his lower extremities. Louis reached for another towel and dried Harry’s hair some, before playing with it and braiding it. “Are you braiding my hair?” Louis hummed, “Mhmm. You know you shouldn’t have your water that hot, the steam will make you black out again.” Harry rolled his eyes “Sorry mum.” Louis laughed and ruffled his wet curls, getting the braid out “You shouldn’t be doing your other activities in the shower either.” Harry blushed and shrugged, “I can’t do it anywhere else. This is the only time I have to do it.” “Come in here late at night like I do,” Louis offered. “But you’re in here and I’d interrupt you.” Harry explained as Louis shook his head, “I wouldn’t mind having some company.” 

Harry bit his lip as he grew aware of his still hard cock begging for attention. Louis seemed to get the jist and nodded “I’ll leave you be,” he smiled walking out from the bathroom and turning the fan on to let the steam out. He came back to the rest of the group who were still into their game, “don’t go in the bathroom for a while,” he told them. Harry removed the towel from his waist and sat down the toilet, wrapping his hand around the base of his cock once again, letting out a moan from the much needed friction. He concentrated on swiping his thumb over the slit at the tip, lurching forward when doing so. He started bucking his hips, getting dangerously close to coming at the thought of Louis kitten licking his swollen head. Louis watched the other’s play the game and noticed he left his phone in the bathroom. “I’ll be right back, forgot my phone.” He entered the bathroom, catching Harry fucking up into his hand. 

Harry stared at him with wide eyes, but didn’t stop his hand. He slowed his movements when Louis closed the door and started walking towards him. “God, you’re gorgeous,” he complemented. Harry whined and gave himself a squeeze at the base. Louis smirked and got on his knees in front of him, “This what you’re thinking about?” he asked innocently while rubbing Harry’s thighs. Harry whimpered “Yeah,” and picked up the pace of his hand. Louis touched his wrist, stopping him, “Can I touch you?” Harry nodded furiously “Please Lou.” Louis smiled and wrapped his hand around Harry causing the younger boy to arch his back up. Louis grinned widely and gave his thighs a kiss, “What were you thinking Haz?” Harry blushed and bit his lip, sitting still. Louis cautiously moved his hand down his shaft, holding him at the base and moving his face closer to his cock. “This?” he asked curiously. Harry nodded and whispered “Please.” Louis moved his hand a bit, getting the courage to finally wrap his lips around the head of Harry’s cock. 

Harry gasped and held his stomach, trying to stop himself from bucking his hips. Louis bobbed his head slowly, feeling Harry’s cock hitting the back of his throat, causing him to pull away. “Don’t hurt yourself,” Harry said lightly which made Louis blush. Harry grinned and scratched Louis’ scalp lightly, not encouraging him to suck more, but just in a loving way. Louis looked up at him, moving his hand instead of using his mouth. Harry moaned and threw his head back, breaking the eye contact with the older boy that was on his knees in front of him. Louis moved his hand at a faster pace, “You’re so pretty Harry. Even your cock,” Hearing those words made Harry buck his hips, so close to coming, “Gon-Gonna L-Lou,” he stuttered in between moans. Louis leaned up and kissed his chest, still pumping him quickly, “Cum on then,” he joked, sucking a mark on Harry’s chest. 

Harry would’ve laughed if he wasn’t busy shooting strings of hot white cum all over Louis’ hand and chest. Louis smiled and stopped the harsh movements of his hand, now just holding the base of Harry’s cock gently. Harry was panting and wearing a light pink blush on his cheeks. Louis kissed his chest, right where he made the love bite, all the way up to his face but stopping at his lips. He pressed their foreheads together, unsure if Harry even wanted to kiss him. “You can kiss me ya know,” Harry whispered, “I mean after what you just done and only if yo—“He was cut off by Louis’ thin lips pressed against his plump ones. He smiled, still kissing his best friend because Louis wanted this too; though he didn’t know what ‘this’ was just yet. Louis was the first to pull away from Harry’s lips, telling him his back was hurting from the angle. Harry nodded and smiled, “Thank you for helping me out.” Louis pecked his lips and washed his hand and stomach, cleaning the cum off Harry’s cock as well. “I wanted to. And I would love to help you some more if you want,” he explained. 

Harry walked over to his bunk and Louis cleared his throat, "Can I, um, sleep with you tonight? You know, only to make sure you don't hurt your cut anymore?" Louis knew it was a shit excuse, but he just wanted to be near Harry. Harry chuckled, "Yeah, c'mon." Louis grinned and slipped into his bed. They both knew that was the shittiest excuse they'd ever heard, but neither of them cared.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on my own. Sorry if it's not the best.


End file.
